


Secrets

by Titti



Category: Lost
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever tried keeping secrets? You have? Then you know it's impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Before leaving, Jake and Kate take Charlie aside.

"It's very important that you don't say anything to the others about the message," Jake says for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, but remember not to say anything about the pilot and the creature," Kate puts in.

Charlie looks confused. "Did Boone know about the creature in the second episode?" He shakes his head. "Never mind, I won't say a word."

~*~*~  
That night

Survivor #27 aka victim to be # 4 talks, while they are sitting around the fire. " ...and then I kept steady. It kept coming and coming, and finally I shot it, and it died.

Sawyer snorts. "That was a computer simulation, jackass. I killed a polar bear."

Survivor #27 aka victim to be # 4 rolls his eyes. "Yeah, and where did you find a polar bear?"

"Right there," Sawyer says pointing to the jungle. "After we heard the dead woman's message?"

Charlie smacks Sawyer's arms. "You aren't supposed to tell them about the message that's gone unheard for sixteen years, mate."

"Way to go, genius," Boone said with a puff. "We weren't supposed to tell that they were all killed."

"What? How many? When? How?" Survivor # 48 aka the person that will never be seen on screen says.

"Hey, jerk, if you want to know you can go and search for them." Shannon continued to paint her nails.

Female survivor # 15 looks flabbergasted. "How could you keep this from us? It's important that we know all the fact."

"Yeah, she's right." Hurley sighs. "It's not like I didn't want to tell you that Kate was the criminal, but Jake..."

"She's the one?" Sayid looks between Hurley and Sawyer. "We beat each other up for that."

Charlie sniggers. "That was more cupping a feel."

"Oh shut up, you snorting junkie," Sawyer shuts back. "Do you think I didn't see you?"

"Did you really kill a polar bear?" An unseen, unmentioned and barely numbered survivor asks, her eyes adoring toward Sawyer. "How brave of you!"

Charlie looks at the woman, and her large breasts, flat stomach, low-rise pants and tight shirt, and back to her large breasts. Why hasn't he seen her earlier? Leave it to life-threatening situation to screw with his priorities. "You think that's brave? I braved the monster that killed the pilot, but that no one knows about. Well unless you count Boone, but only in one episode."

General screams cam be heard on the beach until Claire asks softly. "Any more secrets?"

Rose sits next to her. "I was a man until I made a trip to Casablanca but it seems so trivial now."

~*~*~*~

Jake and Kate return to the camp when everyone is asleep. He kisses her gently, and she smiles. "Another secret to keep from everybody."

From his spot on the sand, Charlie snorts (and not what you're thinking). "Mate we knew that from the credits."


End file.
